Let's Play Art Class
"Let's Play Art Class" is the 32nd episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis The buddies are making art, and Mr. Cat finds out that Stumpy is actually a very good artist. Plot Kaeloo is painting a picture of Quack Quack, while Stumpy is sitting nearby playing video games as usual. Kaeloo finishes her painting, and Quack Quack sits down for a break when Stumpy comes up and asks to see the painting. He thinks it's amazing, and he asks if he can make art as well. Kaeloo tells him he can, as long as he follows the rules of art. Stumpy decides to express his insanity through art and leaves. Kaeloo calls Quack Quack back for another painting, and her previous painting (which looks like a crude drawing made by a very young child) is revealed to the audience. As Kaeloo paints her next painting, Mr. Cat walks by and makes fun of it, which she decides to ignore. Mr. Cat then sees Stumpy's painting, which turns out to look great. It's a picture of a squirrel destroying things with a chainsaw. Mr. Cat praises the painting, and says he finds it emotionally moving. He decides to express his emotions by trying to attack Quack Quack with a chainsaw, but Kaeloo transforms and stops him. He pretends that he was just dancing with the chainsaw. He tells her how amazing Stumpy's artwork is, and she believes he is making fun of him, but he claims that he actually does find it moving. Kaeloo says that it doesn't conform to the rules of art, but they accuse her of being jealous. Quack Quack comes by and gives his approval of Stumpy's art, and Mr. Cat decides to give the others a quick lesson on contemporary art. He takes a yogurt, and says that if he puts it on a pedestal and adds a signature, it becomes art. Stumpy then tries to fight Quack Quack for his yogurts before Mr. Cat tells him that that was just an example, and he can do it with any object. Stumpy brings in a soda can with knives stuck in it, and asks if that can be considered art. Mr. Cat decides that it looks good, and he tricks Stumpy into signing a contract that gives him only 5% of the proceeds when the art is sold, with the rest of the money going to the cat. Quack Quack walks in with a very realistic sculpture of Mr. Cat's head, and Mr. Cat attempts to smash it with a mallet, but misses and hits Quack Quack's head instead. Kaeloo walks through an exhibition of "art", which is a bunch of random objects. When she finds that one of the objects is Quack Quack, with the mallet still on his head, she tells Mr. Cat that none of it is actually art. Mr. Cat ignores her, however, as he is on the phone with the curator of the Smileyland art museum. Upon hearing him ask for finger food and pole dancers for the opening night, Kaeloo starts to get angry. She transforms and tries to hit him with the mallet from his art exhibition, but she cannot since Quack Quack is stuck to it. Meanwhile, Stumpy comes up with an idea for a performance of art: sitting on a toilet while holding up a piece of paper with his signature on it. Mr. Cat then shoots Quack Quack's head off with a bazooka, since according to him, artists revel in pain. Stumpy decides to try this out for himself, and shoots off his own head with a bazooka. Kaeloo starts crying over his demise, but Mr. Cat doesn't care at all, thinking what a great story it will make for the media if he uses Stumpy's corpse as an art exhibit. Kaeloo transforms and chases after him, and manages to catch him. Quack Quack picks up a nearby rock and carves it into an exact replica of Stumpy's head. He then performs a magic spell on it and makes it come to life. Stumpy then says that auctions for the "art" start at 1 million dollars. Mr. Cat, having been crushed into the shape of a block, complains about how terrible this "art" is, while Kaeloo helps Stumpy (who now has the replacement head on his body) make his art better. She then walks up to Quack Quack, who is making a painting showing how he sees Mr. Cat. Kaeloo says that the painting does a very good job of showing all the confusion in Mr. Cat's tormented soul. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Sheep Trivia * This episode revealed that Stumpy can be an excellent artist. * When Mr. Cat is dancing with the chainsaw, he does Some Michael Jackson moves. * Some of the characters' signatures are shown: ** Stumpy's is poorly scribbled, with a star instead of a dot on the "i" in "Moignon" and lines around it to denote it looking shiny. ** Quack Quack's is the letter C with a loop around it and a yogurt on the end. ** Mr. Cat's is drawn in such a way that the "c" and "t" in "Cat" are joined together to form a skull, and there is a pawprint drawn at the end. Gallery Quack Quack With Leaf.png Kaeloosart.jpg|Kaeloo's painting of Quack Quack Let's Play Art Class.png Artclass1.jpg Stumpysart.jpg|Stumpy's art Photo_1-7.jpg Photo_2-6.jpg Bad Kaeloo Seeing Mr. Cat.png 05D87E6E-BA44-4134-A6A9-8A1E53801C34.png Chainsawdance.jpg|Mr. Cat dances with a chainsaw Photo_3-5.jpg Bad Kaeloo Hurting Quack Quack.png Stumpy's Creepy Smile.png Photo_4-6.jpg Photo_2-7.jpg 5D29608D-5FFA-4DA8-BBD9-EBDB281A4092.jpeg F2CFF318-F4B4-4C9B-A18C-4F1F364A4801.jpeg F478E34E-08FD-444F-8980-4A212C34FC0A.jpeg 8486828F-424D-4F6A-96F5-FA143158BA5D.jpeg Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_à_Faire_de_l'Art'Français'] Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes